And that's what you get
by blood-stained love story
Summary: I always thought it would be freakin awesome if Bella got in a fight with Lauren. So I wrote this story. :
1. Chapter 1

I was laying face down in Edward's bed. Alice had convinced Charlie to let me stay the night with her Edward, and, to my surprise, he had given in. And on a school night.

I was laying in just my tank top and panties, the blankets slightly showing them. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I didn't feel up to changing, and besides, it's not like anything was going to happen, to my disappointment.

I was so irritated. I had been dealing with Lauren's smart remarks about me and Edward all week. It was beginning to be too much to handle.

I felt cold hands around my waist. Edward whispered in my ear. "No one has the right to look this appealing. It's not fair Isabella Swan." He was breathing hard on my neck. It sent chills down my spine.

I blushed. He began gently kissing my neck. All the irritation was beginning to fade as I turned to kiss him on the lips. He pulled me up into a sitting position, my legs on either side of him, his lips never leaving mine.

I opened my mouth, trying to deepen the kiss. He pulled away. "Bella," he said disapprovingly.

I frowned. "I know, I know."

He shook his head. I looked away, the irritation returning. This time it was mixed with an irritation with Edward. Why couldn't he at least give in to one little thing like this. It didn't me we had to do it.

"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Edward," I said, hiding my irritation poorly.

"Bella" Edward stopped me as I was about to move off of him.

"Yes. I freakin' know why you-"

And he was kissing me again. Kissing me passionately.

I was shocked. This time, he parted his lips, and I pulled away.

"Edward Cullen. Don't you dare do something you don't want to with me. Do you know how that'd make me feel?" I felt sad that he didn't want to do this little thing with me. Adding tongue wasn't that big of a deal. I knew I shouldn't feel like he didn't want me the way I wanted him but I couldn't help it.

My eyes filled with tears and a lump formed in my throat.

He took my face in his hands. "Don't be silly Bella."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his cold breath at my ear. "You're all I want."

I smiled. He moved his hands from my waist, up my arms, and took my face in his hands. He kissed me roughly. My hands moved up his neck and fingers trailed through his hair.

He parted his lips again. When I hesitated, his tongue brushed against my bottom lip, and I parted my lips.

His tongue slipped inside my mouth. Adrenaline rushed through me. Was this really happening?

Our tongues fought for a minute, dueling to get into each other's mouths, and I finally won. Mine explored his mouth. It was cold, but warm at the same time.

They fought again, and I decided to give in since I won the first time. He did the same as I had. Explored my mouth.

My head was spinning. Our hard breathing mingled with each other. When _I _couldn't breath anymore, _I_ pulled away.

But he didn't stop kissing me. He started kissing my neck. When I caught my breath again, I pulled his head back up so I could reach his lips again. "Bella," he breathed against the gentle kiss. I pulled away and leaned against his chest.

I felt tired again. I yawed involuntarily.

"You should go to bed," Edward chuckled.

I nodded and got off of him.

I laid down on the bed. He laid down next to me, wrapped his arms around me, and he nuzzled my neck.

I fell asleep to my lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella!" I woke up to a screaming Alice. She was shaking me.

"Whaaat?!" I asked irritated. I rolled onto my stomach. "Leave me alone!" I yelled back.

"You have to get up for school!" She continued to shake me. 

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" I lied. Of course she knew that as soon as she walked out that I would go back to sleep. I was up till about 2:00 in the morning and I was feeling awfully tired. She also knew that. 

She kept shaking me. "Alice! Leave me alone!" She was getting very irritated with me.

At that moment, Edward ran in with wide eyes. He looked from me to Alice. "What's with all the screaming?"

"Bella is being a little brat-" "Alice is trying to irritate me to death-" We said at the same time. we looked at each other and glared.

He sighed in relief. He probably thought I had died or something. "Alice, get _out_," he said, emphasizing the word 'out'. I smiled at her triumphantly. "And Bella, get up for school." This time Alice did, my smiling fading.

Alice reluctantly got up. "You better be down stairs in an hour," she threatened.

"Out," Edward said again. She stuck out her tongue and left.

"Sorry about that," he said, his beautiful eyes apologizing. "Now. Up."

I groaned. I didn't want to get up for school. I didn't like the though of another day of Lauren patronizing me.

He smiled at me and took me in his arms. He kissed me lightly on the lips. I sighed and got up.

I walked into his bathroom, and for some reason, he followed. I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Ew' I thought to myself. To think Edward wanted someone that looked like me when he could have any beautiful girl in the world. I looked from him to me, measuring. He won by a landslide.

I frowned at myself.

Then I looked at him through the mirror again. He was starring at me and it was hard to _not _stare back, especially since he was looking at me in a way he hardly _ever_ looked at me.

There was a slight smile on his face. His eyes looked eager, like he wanted something. It couldn't be what I saw of myself in the mirror. He wasn't looking at my face and I realized that I was only in a tank top and panties like I had been last night.

I blushed. I looked at him again, and he realized I saw him starring. He cleared his throat. "Well I'll…see you down stairs," he said quietly, like he wasn't exactly in this time and moment. 

"Uh, yeah."

He gave one last look over, turned and walked out.

--

I got ready quickly, not wanting to know what Alice would do if I wasn't ready by her deadline.

I flew downstairs and lost my balance as I skipped the last step. Edward caught me before I hit the floor. He laughed softly at me as I blushed. 

"Are you always the one who is going to save _me_?" I asked.

"Bella Swan, you save me every day that you live." He stroked my cheek with his hand. I blushed again, though I don't know why.

He gave me a quick kiss as Alice walked into the room suspiciously.

"I'm ready Alice," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Good. Let's go."

Edward grabbed my hand with his own and entwined our fingers. 

--

We got to school within minutes at their speed, which I hated because that meant getting closer to being tempted to sock someone's face in.

Right when I left Edward's side for the only class I had without him, Lauren and Jessica were there, a few short steps away from whispering and shooting glares at me.

"Yeah I know. That's so ugly," Lauren said loud enough for me to hear. So they were talking about my clothes. I was tempted to close those few steps between us and sock her. 'No,' I thought to myself, 'You don't know if they're actually talking about _you_.' 

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. That whole hour, I saw Lauren whisper something to someone and they would quickly look at me. She would glare 'Haters' I thought to myself. 

--

When I walked outside, Edward caught me by the waist and pulled me into a kiss. I heard a hiss come from behind me and broke away from him to see Lauren passing me. I starred after her.

I looked back at Edward. His eyes looked troubled. "Don't worry about her."

"Like I would let her bother me." I rolled my eyes pretending to look at ease, but I was actually screaming inside. I wanted to sock her nose in. How I hated her.

Edward seemed to buy it. He smiled. Then entwined our fingers. I smiled back.

--

We sat at our usual table for lunch, the invisible line between Edward, Alice, and I and the rest of them. 

I kept hearing hisses from the end of the table. I balled my hands into a fist.

Alice stood up and said a quiet goodbye to me and Edward. She was meeting up with Jasper to go hunting.

I glared at the table. 'She's just jealous. She's just jealous.' I chanted in my head.

Edward saw my irritation, and grabbed my hand soothing it with his thumb. He got up and I followed his lead confused. He grabbed both of our trays and dumped them in the trashcan, then pulled me along with him outside.

We headed towards the parking lot. I looked at him confused, but he kept looking ahead.

"Edward. Where are we going?"

He didn't answer as we reached his car. 

He pushed me up against his car and started kissing me.

And then awareness dawned on me.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward had me pinned to his Volvo. I didn't understand what had brought this on. Was it last night?

I pushed against his chest, not strong enough to actually move him.

Realizing what I was doing he pulled away, hurt in his eyes. "Why-" he began.

"I just want to know what brought this on. Edward, you don't even like to do this at_ home_, less likely school." I looked at him with suspicion.

His look of hurt deepened. I really regretted pulling away from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hoping to make him feel better. It didn't work. "I didn't know it would be much of a problem."

"It's not! But what's wrong with being curious?" I had dropped my arms to my sides and he toke a step away from me. I had started to get louder, annoyed. I mentally kicked myself. Why did I have to ruin it with my stupid question. But it wasn't stupid. I was aloud to ask a simple question like that, wasn't I?

He looked away angrily. "It sure seems like you have a problem with it!"

"Why are you being like this?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I asked a simple question, and you blow up!"

"I'm not the one who started yelling, Isabella Swan!"

"You're the one who wanted to do this, Edward Cullen!" I used the 'full name' game back at him "You should have known I'd want to know why. You can't even kiss me without reacting like a little boy who's never heard the word sex before!"

He looked at me angrily. His eyes cold. "See ya later, Bella." He said it quietly, but it was deadly.

He turned and walked back towards the school. This didn't make any since. I didn't understand why he got so mad. It was like he was a totally different person.

I blinked away the tears that were building up in my eyes. I took a deep breath, and walked back towards the school to my next class where I had to sit next to him for a full hour. 

"Oh great," I groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally got to the fight! I hope you guys like it. Well here it is.**

I walked back towards the school slowly.

"How could this have happened?" I groaned to myself, shaking my head.

I walked into Mr. Banner's class a few minutes late but no one seemed to notice. 'Not even Edward,' I thought sadly to myself.

I walked over to my seat (beside Edward) and sat down awkwardly. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable by a single touch.

I stared at him for a few moments, but he wouldn't look back.

So he was going to act like he didn't notice me? Well that's just great!

"Bella?" I jumped when Mr. Banner called my name.

"Uhhh..Umm..I.."

"Yes?"

"Say yes," Edward whispered to me.

"Uh, Yes." I sighed. I was relieved that he wasn't _totally_ ignoring me. That gave me courage to at least try to talk to him.

"Edward?" I whispered to him. He looked at me, and then back to the front again. "Edward." I was still whispering but I said his name more sternly.

"Bella, be quiet," he whispered back (more like hissed back).

I huffed to myself irritated.

Then after what seemed like forever the bell rang. I still had the next class with him but it was P.E. and I didn't have to sit next to him being tortured by his silence the whole time.

"Hey Bella," came a snotty voice from behind me. I forgot to mention I had this class with Lauren, too.

I walked passed her, ignoring her.

I sat on the bleachers with Alice. "What happened Bella?"

"You don't know?" I snapped at her.

She pouted at me. I rolled my eyes. "Edward got mad at nothing! I don't even know what I- did," my voice choked at the last word.

I wasn't surprised to see her unsurprised. "Well just ignore it," she said simply.

"What! How can I? The love of my life is mad at me and I don't even know why!"

"Yes you do."

"Well yeah, but I don't know why that made him mad."

She nodded her head. "It'll pass. He loves you too much to stay like this for long. It started killing him the moment he walked away. Trust me. Right after this class, you guys will be together and happy again."

I smiled, filled with joy. "I _love_ your premonitions."

She smiled back widely, then kissed me on the cheek.

--

Of course Alice was right. Edward had come to me right after I changed and started apologizing like mad, and I the same, and now we were walking hand in hand towards the parking lot.

"Oh wait. I forgot something," Edward said. "Wait here."

"Ok…"

"So Bella? Did you and your_ boyfriend_ break up? I'm not surprised." Lauren was walking towards me from behind. I decided to ignore her and keep walking.

"I saw you and him in class. You can't deny it. Besides, it was to be expected. He's too good for you,"-Oh how she was right,- "Oh poor little Bella." He words leaked with sarcasm. "Too bad. Maybe I'll take a shot at him. _I_ actually deserve him. And he's so _ho_-" I didn't even let her finish.

Before she could get that last word in, I had turned around and slugged her in the face.

She stood in front of me with a bloody nose. My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe I had just done that.

"Oh my god. Lauren, I'm so sor-" Before I could finish, her fist came shooting at my face.

She got me right in the mouth. My teeth cut at my cheeks, causing them to start bleeding.

"Uh oh." I saw Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie standing to my right, Alice, holding tightly to a black eyed Jasper. I could tell he wasn't moving or breathing, yet I saw him slip money to Emmett.

Oh god. They were betting on our fight. Well that's just great.

Lauren took another shot at me. This time I ducked out of the way.

"Get 'er Bella!" I heard Alice scream.

Oh god! Now they were encouraging this whole thing. Now everyone started yelling.

"Come on Bella!"

"Sock her Lauren!"

I heard chants all around.

I didn't want to fight.

Then, once again, Lauren swung at me. At that point, I snapped.

I swung at her and, unlike her, I didn't miss. I caught her square in the jaw. She whimpered.

I stood there again shocked. She took this advantage and kicked me in the stomach.

I fell into the crowd, and they pushed me back towards her.

"Come _on_ Bella!"

"Yeah! Don't let her get you!"

"Come on!"

"Sock her again!"

These cheers came from Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and_ Rosalie_. 'Wow. She's cheering for me.' I smiled to myself, then got her in the face again.

She pushed me back, and thanks to my 'super dooper' balance, I fell to the ground. She jumped on top of me and socked me hard in the stomach. I grunted. That really hurt. I grabed her and threw her as hard as I could off of me. She fell next to me.

I got on top of her grabbing the top of her ponytail, and started socking her in the face.

At that moment, someone grabbed my waist, and yanked me hard to my feet.

"What the hell is going on here Bella?" Chief Swan said angrily.

"She's trying to kill me that's what-"

"Shut_ up_!" I yelled at her. "Learn how to keep your mouth _shut_. You stupid bitch!"

"Both of you shut up!" he yelled. "Bella, come with me. Lauren, go with him." He pointed towards our principle. Right now, he wasn't my dad, and he wasn't going to treat me like his daughter.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me hard. We walked towards his car. I saw Edward, open mouth and wide eyed next to a smiling Alice. And beside her, laughing, was Emmett and Jasper, although Jasper looked a little uncomfortable. Beside Jasper was Rosalie and, to my surprise, she was smiling. It was a smug smile, like she was proud.

I _had_ beat her ass. I smiled to myself looking down.

We had reached Charlie's cruiser. "Why are you smiling? You should be ashamed of yourself," he said sternly.

"That felt…good," I said, though I whipped the smile from my face.

Charlie shook his head in disappointment. "It's not something to be happy about Bella. What happened?"

"She wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to ignore her but she's been doing it all week, and so you can probably see how that would annoy me, so since she wouldn't shut up on her own, I did it for her. Crucify me for wanting her to shut the hell up about my life," I said sarcastically.

He sighed heavily. "I don't blame you. But you still know better. Your father's a cop. You should have done something else. Violence isn't the solution."

I laughed without humor. "Sometimes, it _is_."

"Well just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'll do my best, but no promises."

"Fine. I'm ganna go talk to Lauren and then witnesses. See ya at home Bella."

"Yeah. See ya."

**Come on guys! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I saw Edward waiting for me as I parked outside his house. I was glad to be home after all that had happened today.

I sighed heavily. I wondered why Edward hadn't stepped in on the fight. Not that I minded at all. Trust me. It was the most fun I've had in years. Well in the normal world.

Edward had opened my door and was pulling me out of my truck and into his arms in an instant.

I starred at him wondering if I should be nervous or if I was aloud to be happy about kicking that bitches ass. He did what he could to protect me and I always got myself into trouble. Not that he blamed it on me.

He always said it was his fault.

I mentally shook my head.

He smiled.

Okay. I was aloud to be happy.

I smiled back widely.

"So…I want to take you somewhere," he said excitedly, but nervously.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Okaay" He chuckled.

"I promise. It'll be worth it." He pulled me to where I was on his back. I grabbed onto his neck tightly.

"And you might want to get comfortable. It's a ways away."

I mentally groaned. "By the way you run, I hope I don't throww up on you."

He laughed, and we were gone. We were going so fast that I couldn't see _anything_.

"You weren't kidding when you said a long ways," I said mindblown.

We were in the middle of the woods in I don't know where. All I knew is we were a long ways from Forks, and Washington, because the sun was shining down on us.

I heard water running somewhere around, but I couldn't see the stream.

I liked it here. It was very quiet. We must be somewhere in the mountains.

"How did you know this was here?" I asked.

"I didn't," he laughed.

I looked at him confused.

"Something new," he explained.

"Oh so life in Forks is too boring for a vampire like you?" I teased.

"Occasionally." He smiled.

Then his face went serious. He just stood there, starring at me.

"What?" I was suddenly self-conscious.

He started walking towards me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. "I'm an idiot," he stated.

I looked at him confused. "What? No you aren't."

"Yes. I got fusterated over a stupid question."

Oh. He was talking about earlier.

"It was stupid. It was just a simple thing. It's just that I want to be able to kiss you, I mean _really_ kiss you, without putting you into danger. I want to be able to hold you tight without worrying about cruching you. And I want us to be like a normal couple, but that can never be. I'm a vampire, and you're a human."

"I wouldn't want to be like any other normal couple," I encouraged him. "Any other normal couple wouldn't be able to love like we do." I smiled and he smiled back. "Normal couples loose each other eventually, but we won't."

"Yeah. But still…it was stupid. I'm supposed to protect you, not hurt you."

"Everyone has a weak spot. Even Edward Cullen." I nudged him.

He smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Oh. My. God." I exaggerated. "Did Edward Cullen just admit that I was right?" I teased.

He chuckled and pulled me closer. He gave me a peck on the lips and released everything but my hand.

"So you want to tell me what happened today after school?" he asked.

"Oh…yeah…sorry about that. But I was wondering why you didn't stop it."

"I'm a vampire. I could have easily thrown either of you across the parking lot. Now how would that have look? But my brothers and sisters didn't do anything to help." He scowled, remembering how they had cheered me on.

I laughed. He looked at me confused.

"Sorry Edward but I kicked her ass!" I said happily.

He laughed to. "Yeah you sure did."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay everyone.

Sorry about this but this is a side note.

I just want to ask you guys for some help…

What should the next fight be like?

I'm experienced in normal fights but I want to do something different. You know, original. So come! Give me some ideas. Something new. Not just like punching and kicking and all that normal crap.

No. I want pranks. : ) But I'm not very creative in that category so help! Give me some ideas in your reviews. You know stuff like balloons filled with bleach or something. 

…okay that was lame but that just proves my point: I'm not creative with stuff like that. 

But I want Lauren to _try_ to get revenge. And maybe I'll ass Jessica in it and on from there. It makes the story all the better. : )

So yeah. Some ideas would be totally awesome!

Meanwhile I'll continue with other stuff in the story. 

So keep checking up for updates. Thanks!

-Blood-Stained Love Story


	7. Chapter 7

"_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot"_

I started singing along to the song 'Riot' by Three Days Grace. Edward gave me a weird look.

"Ironic, isn't it?" he said laughing a little.

I laughed too. "Yeah. I didn't think about it, but yeah it is."

We were on our way back to his house from mine. Alice said she had something urgent to tell us, but knowing her she probably just needed a shopping buddy. I mentally groaned at that thought.

My thoughts drifted back to earlier that day. Edward had done a good job at helping me forget everything.

"Woooow," I said amazed, as I pulled off my sweater. It was quite hot here. It's a good thing I was wearing a T-shirt underneath.

We were standing along a river that was running through the mountains.

Edward chuckled. Suddenly his arms were around my waist, his face nestled in my neck.

We sat down and stayed that way for I don't know how long, and then all of a sudden Edward was in front of me, a glint in his eyes that I didn't know if I liked.

I stared at him suspiciously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He chuckled. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, my leg on each side.

His hand slid down my leg. My breath caught in my chest. Okay I definitely liked the glint now.

I didn't see it happen but his shirt was suddenly off.

Ooooh yeah. The glint is great.

I starred at his body. I traced his muscles with my fingers. He was so smooth.

He slipped of my shoes and then took off his too.

Then he stood up.

"Wanna go for a swim?" he asked smiling.

"Awww, you tricked me!" He started laughing. "It's not funny!"

He pulled me towards him. "Yes, it is," he said still chuckling a little. "Did you really think I was going to just give in right here?"

"…I don't know."

He shook his head smiling.

"Well…I'm not going _swimming_," I said stubbornly. His smile grew.

Before I knew it, I was flying through the air.

"Edward!" I screamed.

We landed in the middle of the river. I gasped at how cold it was. I couldn't reach the bottom and Edward still had me in his grasp.

"Shit Edward!"

He started laughing hard. I glared at him. "Take me back," I whined, but that just make him laugh harder. "Edward," I whined even more.

"Okay," he said through laughs.

He took me to the point where we were to our waist in the water.

"You are so mean," I whined. I looked down at my wet self.

Crap! I was wearing a white shirt. Just great!

I looked up at Edward. He was starring at me. Actually he was starring at my body. I suddenly felt self-conscious. Why did I decide to wear a white shirt. I was so embarrassed. I looked down at the water.

I felt his cold fingers on my chin. I looked up at him. He kissed me deeply. His tongue slipping into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body tight against his.

His arms tightened around me to where, even if I wanted to get away, I wouldn't have been able to.

I pushed my face closer to his and his hand left my waist to tangle itself into my hair.

Then he pulled me away, his topaz eyes sparkling.

I melted against him, my thoughts scattered.

The first thing that came to my mind was 'I'll make your heart jump like it was on cocaine.'

"We're home," Edward told me, pulling me back to the now.

I smiled at him.

He got out of the car and was over to my side in no time.

He opened my door, smiling.

He pulled me into his arms and set me on the hood of his Volvo.

He kissed me gently.

Then he wrapped his hands in my hair and kissed me more intensely.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, which in response he deepened the kiss.

His tongue explored the inside of my mouth. I arched my back to get closer to him and he put his arm around my waist helping me.

At that moment, Alice came running out.

"Now is not the time to be doing that, you two! I told you this was serious now come on!"

I had my hands on Edwards shoulders, which tensed up suddenly.

His face was worried as he looked behind him.

"Come on!" Alice growled.

"We'll meet you inside Alice. I need to talk to Bella."

"Okay but seriously Edward. Hurry." Suddenly Alice didn't look furious anymore. She looked worried. Just like Edward. She disappeared into the house and Edward turned back to me.

"What's wrong Edward?" He was starting to scare me. "Edward?" I asked more quietly.

He grabbed both sides of my face and looked deep into my eyes.

"Whatever happens, I promise you: there's nothing to worry about. I promise that I won't ever let anything or anyone hurt you. Okay," he asked, searching my face.

I could feel the fear in my face.

"Edward. You're scaring me. Tell me what's going on" I said, my voice going up two octaves.

"Victoria's back," he said, waiting for my response.

The blood drained from my face. My eyes widened and I couldn't speak. I was looking at nothing. I couldn't see anything. My eyes were a blear as the tears stung my eyes.

He hurried on. "But Bella, I promise..no I_ swear_, I will not let her get to you. I won't even let her get one look of you. You have nothing to worry about."

I still couldn't speak, I still couldn't see, and my breathing was picking up.

"Bella. Bella look at me." He shook my shoulders, but I still couldn't look at his face. His hands returned to my face. "Look at me Bella," he said a little more loudly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. My eyes shot up to his worried face.

I nodded quickly. I still couldn't speak. He relaxed a little.

"Trust me then, to keep you safe."

I nodded again, trapped in his eyes.

I found my voice and said, "I do."

He smiled slightly, but it didn't even come close to reaching his eyes.

He pulled me into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around him. Hugging him close. He rubbed reassuring circles on my back.

"Okay. We have to go. They're getting impatient."

I nodded against his chest.

We flew into the house. He went over to the couch and Esme pulled me down to sit next to her. Edward hurriedly sat down next to me wanting to keep me close and pulled me back into his arms, Esme still holding my hand.

"Okay. Time to come up with a plan," said Carlisle.


End file.
